


Nordics Request

by historys_scribe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historys_scribe/pseuds/historys_scribe
Summary: Hey there! This is just stuff I've posted on my tumblr. If you wanna request something, just go to historys-scribe.tumblr.com!





	1. Iceland Headcanons

Hey there. These are some headcanons I hold based things I’ve learned about the actual country. Now, some of these go against canon because of this. This is 100% my opinion based on what I’ve learned. I plan to make one for each Nordic!

Icelanders are very proud of their language and actively do whatever they can to keep it alive. So, despite canon, I believe Iceland is not embarrassed about his language. Rather, he avoids speaking Icelandic because of the small number of speakers (Iceland has a population of about 350k), so he uses other more spoken languages.

Iceland is also a country that’s pretty open to nudity and sex. As in dating in Iceland usually starts with sex first and names and other things after (a generalization of course, and not all dating is like this nor are Icelanders sleeping around 24/7, but it’s common.) Thus, (an older) Iceland is no prude. He’s more private than anything. The other Nordics hold similar opinions, though varying thoughts on privacy.

He’s sarcastic and witty but holds back on it due to some social anxiety. It makes him seem a bit stiff, but once you get to know him he’s all sarcastic comments and witty comebacks. Pretty funny too.

Curses like a sailor. The word for fuck in Icelandic isn’t as strong as a curse word as it is in English, so he says more it often. Curses mostly in Icelandic, sometimes in English or Norwegian.

Dating is not this man’s forté. If he can even get past his anxiety to talk to someone he’s attracted to, he’s not very smooth. His flirting can either be a bit too blunt or too subtle. He fears rejection so it’s better if he’s approached rather than him approaching someone. He’s awkward but sweet.

Loves hiking around his country, or any place that has hiking trails. Being a nation gives him the stamina to hike all day without needing much rest. Likes the alone time, lets him think. And of course the beautiful nature. Has a pretty good sense of direction, rarely gets lost.

If he actually gets a date, he tries his best for it to be a great date, especially if he really likes the person. First dates are usually dinner dates, he finds food makes him less nervous and more talkative.

A serious relationship takes time for him. He has a lot of insecurities and issues stemming from a very rough past. It’ll seem like he doesn’t want anything serious and seem distant at times, but he does want it, he’s just hesitant. He’ll open up if (gently) confronted about it, little by little though. Have patience and understanding, and you’ll have a partner who will be just as patient and understanding, who will always be by your side and supportive.

He’s shy with affection, especially at the beginning. Once he’s fully open and comfortable with his partner, he’s all cuddles and kisses. He’s a bit touch starved from growing up alone. It’s mostly when it’s just him and his partner, alone. In public, handholding is very common. Kisses are a maybe, depending on who’s around, and only light ones. In private, he can get pretty handsy, nothing too explicit though. Unless you want him to.

Drinking is a meh for him. It’s expensive as hell, so he only buys it for special occasions and never a lot. He rarely gets drunk.

He’s fluid with his sexuality. He likes who he likes, regardless of gender. His gender identity is similar, though he mostly identifies as male. He’s 100% down to wear makeup and skirts. Will have painted nails if his S/O offers to paint them.

He’s the fourth tallest of the Nordics, around 6'6" when he’s grown out of being a teen. Sweden is 6'10", Denmark is 6'9", Norway is 6'7", and Finland is 6'4". (Yes I know, that’s really tall. But people from that region are regularly 6 feet tall if not taller so-)

He’s smarter than he looks. He knows a lot about geology, the ocean, creative writing, and genetics. He’s really good on a farm, he’s had to from his upbringing, especially horses and sheep. Very good at riding horses too, though he’s a bit out of practice in modern times. Also good at chess.

No piercings or tattoos, but he’s thought about getting a tattoo but he doesn’t know of what.

(Gore tw) He has scars from various things. The worst one is on his back from the worst volcanic eruption that’s happened. He was in pain for months, his skin ripping open like how his country is, blood spewing as the lava did. He doesn’t like talking about it. A lot of his people died from this.

Loves playing video games, pc or console. Especially RPG's like Dragon Age, Mass Effect, and Elder Scrolls. Is slightly addicted to Overwatch.

(Slight NSFW) He’s generally pretty cool, but he has a hot side to him. He’s very passionate about things. He has a temper, but he’s pretty good at keeping it and not exploding. His hot and cold nature carries into sex. While he’s a gentle and slow lover, he can get very heated and rough when the right buttons are pushed.

He can see fairies and spirits like Norway, though he’s not very upfront about it. He’s always compared to his brother and wants to be seen as not just Norway’s little brother.

Has some magic too, but he doesn’t use it unless he absolutely has to.

Owns more lopapeysas (Icelandic wool sweater) than he can count in lots of different colors and styles. He knits them too when he has the time.


	2. How the Nordics Cuddle

@dtnas : hey there newbie! good luck with the blog, you’ll do great! can you do an imagine of how the nordics cuddle??  
(Thank you so much!)

Denmark:  
His cuddling is warm and surrounds all around you. He loves cuddling, especially in bed during cold winters. He’s big spoon no matter what, he likes putting his arms around you. His skin is cool, great for summers, though you might need an extra blanket for winter. He moves a lot in his sleep, so cuddling at night is a little difficult. Cuddle score: 4/5

Finland:  
Hands down the best cuddler here. His preferred style is whatever is S/O likes. You like being big spoon? He’ll be the little spoon. Like laying on top, head on his chest? No problem, he’ll be your pillow. He’s not warm nor cold but has the best blankets you could ever need if you feel cold. And makes amazing hot chocolate. Cuddle score: 5/5

Iceland:  
He’s a nervous cuddler. He’ll be hesitant to initiate, so it’s better if you start it. However, once he has more confidence in the relationship, don’t be surprised to find him pulling you onto his lap, arms wrapped around your waist. He’s warm, perfect for the chilly weather, but not too warm to be bothersome in summer. Will cuddle you while you sleep, so you will wake up in his arms more often than not. Cuddle score: 3/5

Norway:  
He will never admit it, but he can be clingy at times. He works long hours, going on business trips more often than he likes. He misses you, misses how warm you are against his cold skin. He doesn’t care for the position, though he likes sitting you on his lap with a cup of coffee in his hand, the other hand holding yours as you two watch movies. Cuddle score: 2/5

Sweden:  
He’s not super touchy, so you’ll have to initiate any cuddling. He’s not adverse to touch and won’t mind when you slip onto his lap while he’s working at his desk. As long as he can still do his work, too distracting and he’ll ask you to leave and cuddle later. Nothing personal just likes to finish his work. His skin is cold, like Norway’s, but like Finland, he has some great blankets. Cuddle score: 1/5.


End file.
